The invention relates to a striking tool such as a hammer and it has particular reference to the novel handle for such a tool.
The user of a hammer or other hand-held striking tool desires that it be comfortable in use. The characteristics of the handle can contribute materially to comfort by minimizing the transmission of vibration to the hand upon striking an object with the head of the hammer.
The three materials commonly used in hammer handles are namely, metal, fiber-glass reinforced plastic ("fiberglass"), and wood. The vibration-absorbing quality of metal and fiberglass is poor. To improve their vibration-absorption, metal and fiberglass handles are often supplied commercially with rubber sheaths fitted over their gripping portions. Rubber sheaths also improve the anti-slip properties of the gripping portions. In some instances, these properties are further improved by providing holes or grooves in the surface of the sheath.
Some of the advantages of fiberglass handles is the fact that they are non-conductive, non-corrosive, non-decaying, and almost indestructible. The major disadvantages of fiberglass and metal handles is that they are heavier than wood handles and they do not dampen the vibrations the way a wooden handle does.
The Wolfe U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,753 discloses a hollow hammer handle formed of polymerized plastic material with continuous longitudinally tensioned glass fibers extending throughout its length. The rear end of the handle is covered by a grip which is preferably formed of rubber or other elastomeric material.
The Vaughn U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,724 discloses a hammer having a steel handle having a rubber sleeve to dampen the vibration received from the head of the hammer.
The Curati U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,771 discloses a fiberglass handle and structure for securely attaching it to the head of the hammer.
The Birdwell U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,927 discloses a hammer having a wooden handle with a hollow chamber in its base for receiving a drive piston for nail setting or driving screws.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel plastic hammer handle that is at least as light or lighter than an equivalent wooden handle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel plastic handle for a hammer that will have vibration dampening properties equal to or better than that of a wooden handle.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel plastic handle for a hammer that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel plastic handle for a hammer that is almost indestructible.